


Kaoru Hitachiin's New Flower

by anycsifan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a girl at Ouran that's never visited the Host Club. What's her reason? And what happens when they introduce themselves? What happens when the twins find out she know how to tell them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaoru Hitachiin's New Flower

Kaoru Hitachiin’s New Flower

 

_“Kaoru, I want you.” Lily whispered breathlessly._

_“I want you too Lily.” He kissed her softly before removing her panties. “This will hurt my love.”_

_“I know, but that doesn’t make me want you, or this any less.”_

_He nodded and entered her. She screwed her eyes shut and groaned in pain._

When she opened her eyes she was back in her room all alone. “Damnit, just another dream.” Lily got out of bed and got ready for another day at Ouran Academy. “I hate this uniform, I understand a want for the girls to be modest but this is ridiculous.” She put on her one accessory, a black leather choker with a silver ankh, before heading out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to her father, for she knew he was hard at work at his laptop in his study, and walked to her new school.

Lily often wondered just how she ended up at the prestigious Ouran Academy; yes her grades in America had been perfect, always top of her AP classes, but she still doesn’t feel as though she fits in, then again there are a few that make sure she feels that way, queen of the group being one Ayanokoji. Oh well, another school, another bully, some things never change.

As Lily walked onto the grounds of Ouran she noticed a group of girls swarming around a few of the male students, of course she knew the boys were the famous Host Club, but she walked on. The Host Club itself showed no interest to her, but the boys in it did seem quite nice, she even had class with three of the members, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and the suspiciously effeminate Haruhi Fujioka. The other members, Tamaki Souh, Kyouya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka all seem to be perfect gentlemen, but according Ayanokoji they are all off limits.

Lily shook her head as if to clear her mind and headed off to her English literature class.

At the end of her last class she went to the nearest library and sat in the far back corner, the quietest spot she could find, and worked on her homework for a few hours before leaving for home, but she found a surprise waiting for her just on the other side of the library door, the illustrious Host Club.

Lily took note of them but walked down the hall and hoped they wanted to talk to someone else. “Miss Hale.” She stopped dead in her tracks when Kyouya addressed her.

Lily turned around to face them. “Yes, is there something you need?”

“No, nothing I need, I simply realized that the Host Club never welcomed you to Ouran.” Kyouya answered her in his usual tone.

“Oh, thank you.”

Kyouya nodded once then pulled out his ledger. “How come we’ve never seen you around the Host Club princess?” Tamaki asked.

“Well, no offense but I don’t really have an interest in going there.” She said kindly then looked at her watch. “If you’ll excuse me I’ve got to get home.” She glanced at Kaoru before running off to her locker.

“I think she likes you Kao-chan!” Mitsukuni said once Lily was out of earshot.

“Why do you say that Honey-sempai?”

  “She looked at you before she left, and that wasn’t the first time she’s noticed you.” He giggled innocently.

“It’s probably just a coincidence. If she liked me then she’d surely visit the club.” Kaoru tried to act as though he hadn’t noticed the same thing his sempai had.

“Not if she feels unwelcomed.” Kyouya stated flatly.

“We welcome all girls, and a few boys!” Tamaki said, not getting what Kyouya had meant.

“She doesn’t feel welcomed because she doesn’t feel as though she fits in here.” Haruhi explained when she noticed Kyouya shake his head at his idiot best friend.

“She seems well adjusted…” Kaoru said

“…what, or who would make her feel out of place?” Hikaru finished.

“Ayanokoji.” Mori said simply.

Tamaki and the twins looked shocked. They hadn’t heard that name since she had been banned from the club.

“You mean the girl that threw my bag into the fountain and then later tried to get me kicked out of the club.” Haruhi enquired.

“Mhm, then Kao-chan and Hika-chan dumped water on her.” Mitsukuni answered smiling.

“Why did you two dump water on her?” Haruhi looked to the twins.

“We were hoping the witch would melt.” They said in unison.

“Ok, anyway, what does she have to do with this?” Haruhi looked to Kyouya knowing he’d have the answer.

“She doesn’t like Miss Hale, and as with you Haruhi, feels as though she doesn’t belong here and makes sure Lily knows it.” Kyouya explained to them all.

“We should help the princess.” Tamaki suggested. “It will be our new mission!” He declared.

“Alright boss, we’re in.” Hikaru and Kaoru said.

“Takashi and I will help too.” Mitsukuni giggled.

“I’ll help.” Haruhi said.

“Same.” Kyouya said.

“Then it’s settled. Tomorrow we begin operation ‘Welcome Lily!’” Tamaki proclaimed.

 

**Next Day**

 

Lily walked onto the grounds of Ouran and found, as usual, the girls were in groups everywhere, but what was different about today was that none of the Host Club members were in sight. As Lily was walking past one group she heard a girl mention the Hitachiin twins, at this she slowed her pace to hear exactly what they were talking about.

“Aren’t they just so cute?!”

“Yeah, totally! I wish it was easier to tell them apart though.”

“I think Hikaru is the one that parts his hair to his right.”

Lily couldn’t stop herself from stepping in and correcting the girl. “No, that’s Kaoru; he’s also the one to usually stand to Hikaru’s right. Another way you can tell them apart is by their personalities. Hikaru is, no offense meant, the brasher one, while Kaoru is the sweet and shier one. Hikaru is better at math and science while Kaoru is better at literature and foreign languages.” She told the small group, not realizing that the very boys she was talking about were listening close by.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Lily walked into the school then looked at each other. They were surprised that someone outside the Host Club could tell them apart especially when she’s not even guest.

“Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you two doing?” Tamaki came up behind them.

“We just watched Lily Hale tell a few of our guests how to tell us apart…” Hikaru started.

“… and she was right.” Kaoru finished, intrigued by the young woman.

“That’s great!” Tamaki’s face was bright and cheery.

“What great Tamaki-sempai?” Haruhi asked from behind him.

“The twins just found out that Miss Hale is able to tell them apart.” Tamaki informed her.

“Well that’s a promising development.” Kyouya said, appearing out of nowhere.

“We need to get to class if we’re enacting operation ‘Welcome Lily’”. The Hitachiin twins said in unison and headed off to class.

Lily watched as the Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the classroom, of course she wasn’t the only one. The two walked to their newly assigned seats…on either side of Lily.

“Good morning Miss Hale.” They greeted her in unison.

“Good morning Hikaru-kun. Good morning Kaoru-kun.” She blushed slightly when she addressed Kaoru. “And you can call me Lily if you like.” She told them.

They smiled. “Ok Lily.”

Classes passed by quickly. Lily found that in all her classes she was now sitting either next to Haruhi or between the twins. She didn’t really mind but did find it odd. Her day got even weirder when she opened her locker and two notes fell out.

The first note had a rose with it, obviously from the Host Club. It simply read:

_Please join us in the 3 rd music room._

_The Host Club_

The second note was simple in appearance. The message wasn’t.

            _I saw them put the note in your locker. Stay away from the Host Club. They are too good for you commoner. Know your place. And I know about your little speech about the twins, don’t ever act like you know anything about the Host Club again._

_-Ayanokoji_

Lily knew not to mess with Ayanokoji and didn’t want any trouble. She let out a big sigh and wrote an apology note to the Host Club before heading to the 3rd music room. She slipped the note under the door, and she accidently slipped Ayanokoji’s note with it. Lily walked to the rose bush maze and sat in the gazebo with her back to the direction from which she just came. She pulled out her homework and headphones to put the Host Club and Ayanokoji out of her mind.

Back in the 3rd music room the Host Club just finished reading the notes.

“That girl has gone too far this time. Why does she care what Lily does or where she comes from?” Hikaru fumed.

“For once I agree with Hikaru.” Tamaki said.

“You all know how Ayanokoji is. There isn’t much we can do to help.” Kyouya pointed out.

Kaoru was looking out the window overlooking the rose bush maze, watching Lily. There was something different about her. She had her Rogue-esque hair in a ponytail like always so that wasn’t it. There was no way for him to tell if her eyes still had their usual shine from this far away. Then it hit him. “Hikaru, was Lily wearing her necklace today?”

“What necklace?”

“The black leather choker with a silver ankh that she always wears.” He answered as if everyone knew about the object in question.

“I didn’t see her wearing anything like that today, no.”

“She had it on yesterday; I wonder what happened to it.”

“She said that she lost it yesterday after her gym class.” Haruhi said. “I asked her about it in history.” She explained.

“Kyouya, is there any way to tell if her necklace was stolen by someone in her class?” Tamaki asked looking to his best friend.

“It was. I had planned on giving to her when she showed up.” Kyouya answered.

“Why didn’t you mention that sooner?” Kaoru asked him.

“It wasn’t pertinent.”

Kaoru shook his head and glanced out the window to make sure Lily was still in the gazebo. He saw that she was, but he also saw Ayanokoji walking that direction. Just as he was about to dash out the door Kyouya slipped her choker into his hand.

“Thanks Kyouya-sempai.”

“You’re welcome, and if you give me that credit for taking it back you’re a bigger idiot than Tamaki.” He gave Kaoru the smallest smile in history, but it was still there.

Kaoru nodded and zipped out the door to hopefully save his princess. Wait, since when did he start thinking of her as _his_ princess?

As he got closer to the gazebo he started to hear yelling, not good. When he got to the opening he saw Ayanokoji yelling at Lily, who was visibly fight back tears.

Kaoru calmly walked over to Lily and held up her choker for her to see. “I found this in the hallway and recognized it as yours.” He smiled as he placed it around her neck.

“Where did you find that?!” Ayanokoji asked furious.

Kaoru turned to face her. “Like I said, I found it in the hallway.” He said smoothly. “Now, I’d appreciate it if you’d stop yelling at my girlfriend.”

“YOUR WHAT?!”

“Your what?” Lily looked at Kaoru like he was out of his mind.

“My girlfriend.” Kaoru took Lily’s chin in his hand and lifted it. “It’s alright my lovely flower; we needn’t hide our love any longer.”

“Our love?”

“Yes, our love.” At this he kissed her, not caring that Ayanokoji was there or if his brother and the rest of the Host Club were watching.

Lily couldn’t help but blush. Ayanokoji stormed off muttering something about a school fully of idiots. Lily took a step back from Kaoru. “Thanks for finding my necklace and for saving me. You didn’t have to do that.” She couldn’t meet his eyes, she was too embarrassed.

“You’re welcome. And yes, I did have to do that, not just as a member of the Host Club, but also as someone who honestly does want you as his girlfriend.” He was blushing.

“Really?” She was too hopeful for words.

All he could do was nod.

“I’d love to be your girlfriend.” She smiled brightly.

Kaoru took her into his arms and held her close. “I’m so happy hear that.”

“But I’m worried about Ayanokoji.”

“No need to worry about her Miss Hale. She won’t be bothering you again.” Kyouya said walking up to them with the rest of the Host Club in tow.

“You tell her that Lily is under our protection now?” Kaoru inquired. Kyouya gave him a nod. “Good.”

“Why would you do that?” Lily looked at Kyouya.

“Well, we can’t have anyone bullying Kaoru’s girlfriend now can we?”

Hikaru looked at the three of them in turn then settled on his brother and smiled. “So you finally asked her huh?”

Kaoru nodded. “Finally?” Lily looked up at Kaoru a little confused.

“Yes, finally. You caught his eye the day you came to Ouran. We even had a pool going on how long it’d take him to ask you out.” Tamaki explained making both Lily and Kaoru blush.

“Honey-sempai won.” Kyouya informed them regretfully, knowing this was going to cost him a lot of cake and candy.

Mitsukuni jumped for joy. Lily looked at her watch. “I should be getting home.” She gathered her homework and headphones.

“Allow me to walk you home my darling.” Kaoru offered her his arm.

She took it. “Thank you Kaoru.”

Kaoru and Lily walked to her house with their arms linked half the way then simply held hands with their fingers laced. When they came to her apartment Lily let go of Kaoru’s hand. “Thank you for walking me home.” She blushed again.

“Any time.” He smiled at her and began walking away.

Lily bit her bottom lip out of nervousness. “Kaoru.” He stopped and turned around. “Would you like to come up?”

Kaoru walked back to her. “I’d love to.”

When they entered Lily’s apartment Kaoru took a look around while she changed out of her uniform. Lily had a very organized place but it could have belonged to anyone. He wondered where the pictures and knick-knacks were. He heard Lily walk into the room and when he turned around he was floored by what he saw. His flower was wearing black ankle boots with two buckles on the sides, white knee high socks, a red plaid ruffled mini skirt, and a tight fitting black sweater. And of course she wore her choker necklace, but now she also had on a pair of matching earrings. “Wow.”

“You like what you see?” She blushed.

He nodded. “Very much.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. May I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Where are the personal touches around here?”

“The only room with any personality is mine. My father refuses to put anything out around here that may be viewed as unprofessional.”

“I see.”

“Would you like to see my room?” She blushed a bit.

“If you’d allow me to, then yes, I’d love to see your room.” Kaoru said, behaving like the gentleman he was.

“Follow me.” She led him to her room.

Kaoru loved what he saw. She had shelves full of books, movies, and cds. Her walls were covered with pictures and posters. He instantly knew so much about her, and loved it all. “Your room is amazing Lily. I know quite a bit of this stuff.”

“Really? I didn’t think we’d have much in common.” She sat on her bed.

“Yeah, I’ve read most of the books you have, and I know a good portion of your movie collection, our taste in music is quite similar, and the animes you have posters for are all ones that Hikaru or Tamaki has gotten me hooked on.” He said sitting next to her.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Kaoru bit his lip, not sure about what he wanted to say next. “Hikaru and I heard you tell those girls how to tell us apart.” He hoped he hadn’t just said the wrong thing.

“Oh. Yeah. Well…they were talking about you two and there got you confused, I couldn’t help telling them. I was right, right?” She explained, a bit flustered.

“Yes, you were right. It amazed us that someone outside the Host Club could tell us apart, even Tamaki gets it wrong every once in a while. Plus there’s the fact that you’ve never even been a guest, we were, I mean, I was so happy to find out you could see how Hikaru and I differ.” He took her hand in his with a look on his face that looked like he might cry. “Thank you, thank you for that.” He kissed her hand.

“You’re welcome doesn’t seem like enough.” Lily gave Kaoru a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, and then a thought popped into his head. “Where’s your father?”

“He’s at work, won’t be home for hours, that’s if he even comes home before he’d have to go back to work.”

“Sounds like you’re home alone a lot.” Kaoru looked at her a bit saddened.

“I guess, but I don’t mind, I go unnoticed even when he’s home.” Lily looked down at her floor.

Kaoru couldn’t stand seeing her sad when he knew there was something he could do, so he took Lily in his arms and placed her on his lap, causing her to make the cutest little surprised squeak he’d ever heard. He held her as close as he could and didn’t want to let go. After the initial shock Lily relaxed into his embrace. She wished they could just stay like this.

Lily’s phone buzzed with a text message. Kaoru leaned over to her night stand and grabbed her phone then handed it to her. “Thanks.” She read the message from her father. “He won’t be coming home tonight; too much work still needs to be done. Oh well, that’s nothing new.” She looked at the time on her phone then looked at Kaoru. “It’s getting late, should you be getting home?”

“I don’t have to get home right away no, why?”

“I was just wondering if Hikaru or your parents were expecting you to be home by any particular time.”

“No, they aren’t, and if Hikaru wants me home he’ll text or call, believe me.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” She was blushing.

“Would you like for me to stay and keep you company for a while?” He offered.

“You don’t have to do that Kaoru, you’ve done so much for me today as it is. I’ll be fine here on my own, I always am.” She smiled weakly at him.

“I want to stay with you, you can depend on me Lily, all you have to do is ask.” He pressed his forehead to hers.

It made her so happy to hear those words. She closed her eyes and asked “will you please stay here with me Kaoru?”

He smiled. “It would be my pleasure.”

Lily smiled and relaxed against him again. That’s when Kaoru’s phone buzzed. He took it out and read the message from his brother. He texted his brother back and put his phone back in his pocket.

“Hikaru?”

“Yeah, he was wondering what’s up. I told him I’d be staying here for a bit longer.”

Kaoru’s phone buzzed again. He pulled it out and read the message. “He says I should just spend the night considering the time, but I don’t wish to impose.”

“Tell Hikaru not to expect you home tonight, he’s right, it’s too late for you to head home now even with a private chauffeur.”

“Ok.” Kaoru blushed a little but did as requested. “Done.”

“Good.” She smiled.

“So what should we do until bed?”

“We could watch a movie.” Lily offered.

“Sounds good to me. Which one?”

“Pirates of the Caribbean?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Lily got up and put in the DVD then turned around to return to Kaoru and found he had removed his shoes and stretched out on her bed.  Lily walked over and removed her boots before lying next to him and starting the movie. Kaoru slung an arm over Lily’s side and pulled her close. They enjoyed the feeling of having the other so close but secretly wanted more.

They watched as Commodore Norrington approached Elizabeth to propose to her. Kaoru began to say the line with Jack Davenport. “’I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind… Ah this promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have…not yet achieved: a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth.’”

Lily smiled and spoke Kiera Knightley’s line. “’I can’t breathe!’”

“’Yes, I’m… I’m a bit nervous myself.’” Kaoru moved to kiss Lily.

Her eyes widened from shock but she quickly reciprocated. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Kaoru grazed his tongue across her lips asking for entrance. Lily parted her lips to let him in, thus began the battle for dominance.  Kaoru eventually began trailing kisses across her jaw line and down her neck to her collarbone and started nibbling.

“Hmm, Kaoru, that feels so good.”

“You taste as sweet as you smell.”

She blushes. Kaoru shrugs off his uniform jacket and removes his tie. Lily unbuttons his shirt and trails her hands over his abs while he shrugs it off. “Lily, my precious flower, you’re wearing too much clothing.” Kaoru grasped the hem of her sweater and removed the obstructive piece of clothing. He finds that she’s wearing a lovely red lace bra. “Beautiful.” Lily blushed at his compliment. Kaoru removed the bra and began teasing a nipple with his thumb.

“Mmm.” She nibbled on his neck.

“Ahh.” He nipped at her neck, kissing a trail down to the nipple he was teasing and took it between his teeth giving it a gentle tug.

“Ahh.” She placed a hand in his hair and applied a little pressure. “Suck.”

Kaoru licked at her nipple and suckles it.

“That feels so good Kaoru.”

He bit it.

“Ahh!”

He licked it again.

“Mmm.”

He kissed down her stomach to the waistband of her skirt. She reveled in the kisses. Kaoru stops and looks up at Lily, silently asking for permission to continue.

She nodded.

Kaoru slid his hands up her skirt and expertly removed her underwear when she raised her hips. He kissed a trail from her knee cap to her inner thigh with torturously gentle yet sensual kisses.

“Ahh.”

He gently pushes two fingers in her causing her to moan softly. This turns him on more. Kaoru licked her sex. This got a stronger moan. He began thrusting with his fingers and toyed with her gspot.

“You…are…such…a…tease.”

“But you like it.” He smirked.

Lily tried to glare at him but failed. Kaoru removed his uniform pants and boxers. Lily licked her lips at the sight of him. He settled between her legs and gently enters her, not wishing to harm his princess. Once he’s completely sheathed he gives her time to adjust to his size. She nodded when she was ready for him to move. Kaoru took it easy, this was their first and he wanted to make it last. Lily kept pace with him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kaoru had been using all of his control to keep from pounding into her but a good chunk of it snapped with the new angle. He thrusted harder and faster but still made sure not to hurt Lily.

She kept up with him and felt her control crack more and more with every thrust. As did he.

“Lily, love, I’m close.”

“I am too.”

“May I?”

“Pill.”

After a few more thrusts they fell over the edge screaming each other’s names. Kaoru, completely spent, collapsed next to Lily and pulled her close. After they had caught their breath Kaoru kissed Lily’s forehead. “I love you Lily Hale, my precious flower.”

“I love you too Kaoru Hitachiin.”

Kaoru fell asleep with a smile on his face and his new flower in his arms. Lily fell asleep a few minutes later curled up in the arms of the boy who finally made her feel loved.


End file.
